Their Second Time
by rabbanisarwar24222
Summary: This is a follow-up sequel between my other HandyxYasmin stories. This is before the following sequel. This story just tells how Yasmin couldn't sleep and went over to Handy's for some more smurf lovin'. Hope you all enjoy! Written by yours truly and my friend Jenny from other stories! I do not own the Smurfs! And be careful, this story is X-rated for adult viewers only!


It was the middle of the night, and all the Smurfs in the village were already asleep. All except for one… For it was a cold, winter night just a few days after Christmas, and one Smurfette was not able to sleep at all during the night. But who…?

From inside her dark mushroom home, was none other than Yasmin tossing and turning around in her bed, not being able to sleep. She looked at the clock every minute as she tried to fall asleep, but it was no use for her. She just couldn't keep her eyes shut. Yasmin sighed and soon sat up from her bed. Something had been ailing on her mind as she looked out from her window and up at the moon, beaming through the dark room. And all she could do was sigh once more.

Then the little fashion designer began to remember the night when she first went to Handy's a few nights ago. She remembered when they first had their first encounter with each other that night right before Christmas Eve. She couldn't help but began to smile a little bit and felt her heart beginning to race at the mere thought of it all.

Yasmin began to remember how Handy felt when he had smurfed her for the first time, making her send a chill down her spine. At the quick sudden reaction; her shake started to shake at the feeling, thumping on the bed. She then closed her eyes and began to blush as she thought of it more. The Smurfette in the visor could feel how she was beginning to breathe at a much faster pace.

She reminisced how smurfy it had felt when Handy just took her in by surprise. The way they kissed, the way they touched each other, and the wonderful outcome for when she was being filled up by the light Smurf himself. Yasmin soon felt her heart racing much faster just thinking about how hot he looked. And she had remembered how she tasted Handy before she was smurfed for the first time. She blushed even deeper with a dark shade of purple coloring her cheeks and licked over her lips. Oh, the wonders of it all when she was with her best boyfriend that night. It made her feel just sexy just thinking about him. She then felt how her smurf was slowly beginning to rise from the feeling. She started to moan a little from the sensational fantasy of Handy until she suddenly opened her eyes and looked down.

Once she had seen her bulge stretching through her mermaid tail, she gasped at the sudden reaction and panted fast. She didn't know what to do until she slowly reached down with her hand to touch it.

"Ahh…!" Yasmin had bitten her lower lip from her stiffened bulge, pulsating strongly and quickly took her hand away again. She looked at the bulge for a good while until she looked out of the window again, still panting. She then thought to herself if she should just let it slide and try to go back to sleep. Or better yet… smurf back over to her boyfriend's home now that she was feeling too smurfy to even calm her smurf down.

Yasmin had thought a little longer about what she should do. Until then… she finally got out of her bed. She put on her slippers and soon walked up to the front door. She opened it and then slowly stepped out from her mushroom home. The night was very cold as she walked through the snow, still feeling a stiff inside her tail. The blue designer shivered on the way to Handy's house for she was wearing a pink, short-sleeveless nightclothes. It didn't take Yasmin too long until she finally reached it and stood in front of the door. But before she could knock, she looked all around her to make sure no Smurf had seen her up late in the night. There had been no Smurf in sight until she began to knock on his door softly.

From inside, Handy was fast asleep in his bed soundly until he had heard the knock at the door. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at the clock. He then looked towards the door and began to moan a little, feeling a bit peeved wondering who it was at this hour.

"Arrgh… Who in the blue blazes is smurfin' at this hour?" he groaned as he angrily got out of bed. He too had been wearing the different nightclothes as Yasmin's when he headed towards the door. "Alright, whoever it is better have a good explanation in why you woke me up half the-"

But once after he had already opened the door, he paused as he seen Yasmin, standing out in the cold and reacted surprisingly shocked. And when Yasmin saw him, she blushed deeply as she looked up to him rather shyly. She soon felt her heart beginning to race again and couldn't say anything to him.

"Y-Yasmin…!" Handy cried out surprised. "W-what are you doing here…?"

"I… I c-can't sleep…" Yasmin replied as she started to shiver.

When Handy noticed, he looked to her worriedly and said, "Aww, Yas… You're shiverin'... Please come in…"

And with his permission, Yasmin slowly walked inside his warm house. "S-sorry for waking you up…"

"Nah, it's alright…" he said, shutting the door behind her. "I figured it would've been some other Smurf like Brainy… How come ya can't get any winks?"

"I don't know… I…" Before the Smurfette could continue she looked slightly up to him. "I guess I just couldn't stop thinking about you…"

"Really…?" Handy looked to her, "Is it that bad…?"

Yasmin nodded in response and said, "I just thought a bit about our first night… And then this happened…" She then lifted up her nightclothes a little so Handy could see the bulge which was still inside her tail.

Handy looked down at her bulge as his eyes widened at the size, pressing through the purple fabric. He was shocked and amazed when he took a real good look at Yasmin's hard-on until he looked back up to her. The handsome, hard-worker Smurf couldn't help but give her coy smile with his eyes hooded as he soon spoke.

"So, I'm guessin' the first time around wasn't enough for ya, huh?... You have no idea how smurfy ya look right now with that gorgeous face and that hint of blush on your soft cheeks… Especially, with that little tool of yours smurfing in your mermaid, heheh…"

The little fashion designer soon began to blush even more as she stepped a little closer to him without saying a word. The light blue Smurf then scanned her from top to bottom, viewing his closest girlfriend in all her smurfy goodness.

"Ya so cute when you look at me like that…" he laughed.

And before anything else, Yasmin suddenly embraced him and held him tight. Handy accepted as he wrapped his small, light arms around her gently, pulling her closer. He then closed his eyes and smiled, drawing out a deep sigh. The slender, slightly-built Smurfette cuddled up to him lovingly until she shivered a little more from walking through the snow. As Handy noticed she was still shivering, he opened his eyes back up to look at her.

"Aww, babe…" He then decided to pick her up in his arms and bring her over to his bed. And as he set her down gently, he pulled off her slippers from her legs and pulled up the blankets to keep her warm and comfortable.

Yasmin looked up to him with her face still flushed and snuggled into the bed. Handy too looked down to her as he stood by the bed with his hands pressed firmly and gazed into her cute, adoring, face. And after Yasmin gently placed one hand on his, Handy smiled while he admired his girlfriend more.

"Hmmm, this is exactly how you looked when I first brought ya to bed," the lightman said. "You looked so beautiful… And ya still do…"

The designer smiled back at him and then took a hold of his hand. She had then made a little bit of room for Handy to smurf into the bed as well. And as he climbed up into his bed with Yasmin, he made himself comfortable, laying on his back and let her lay close to his chest. He could feel his own heart beating at the feeling of his Smurfette close in his embrace. Yasmin had then let out a deep, long sigh and listened to Handy's heart.

While the designer lay comfortably in his slender chest, Handy began to stroke the back of her head softly and closed his eyes. He then moved his other hand to her back and rubbed it soothingly before going even lower than that. Yasmin soon began to shake her side a little from his soft touches and held him tight. As Handy moved his hand down lower, he pulled part of Yasmin's nightclothes up to feel her shake and started tickling it. The Smurfette started to giggle at the feeling and shaked her side more.

Handy laughed at her reaction and soon opened his eyes again. "So cute…" he said until he looked down at her bottom as Yasmin's side shaked more and smiled. "Hmm, I wonder if I can make that side of yours even more excited…" And with that, he pulled up her nightcloth a little more and slid his hand underneath her tail to feel her bare butt.

"Ahw…!" Yasmin shaked her side more excitedly. She then looked slightly up to him as she felt her smurf beginning to harden again.

And as it started to rise, Handy felt Yasmin's flesh push up against him as he slowly slid his hand from her rear to the front of her mermaid tail. "Well… I guess somesmurf is feeling smurfy again, heheheh…" And soon after, he begins to touch it with his bare hand softly.

Yasmin closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his hand down there. _"Hahhw… H-Handy…"_

"You like it when I do that?" he looked to her until he moved his hand on hers at a slow pace.

_"Y-yes… It feels so sexy… Hahww…"_ Yasmin began to pant.

Handy gave her a coy smile with his eyes hooded seductively. Afterwards, he moved his other hand from her head down to her butt and rubbed it from the outside. Yasmin begins to moan louder and thrust her lower body against his hand a little.

_"Mmmm…"_ Handy licked his own lips as he then slowly pressed two of his fingers deep inside Yasmin's inner walls.

"Handy…!" Yasmin gasped at the sudden reaction and held onto him more tightly.

"Ssh, shh… I gotcha…" Handy then pushed deeper inside her, feeling how warm she was as he penetrated further within.

Yasmin had opened her eyes again and looked deep into Handy's eyes as she felt his heart racing fast. _"Hahhw…"_

"Man, ya feel so tight…" Handy husked until he rubbed her smurf at a normal pace.

Soon, he began to push in and out with his fingers slowly. Yasmin had looked at him a little while longer until she snuggled into his neck, panting fast. Handy smiled as he continued to push inside her and pump her flesh steadily. He could feel Yasmin's heart beating fast against his light chest while he continued to pump her. The fashion designer could feel her smurf getting even harder because of Handy's touches. And with her blue, exposed flesh hardening, she begins to move with one hand down, pulling her mermaid tail off.

"Mmmm… Strippin' down for me, huh?" the lightman spoke, feeling Yasmin's smurf pulsating as it gotten harder.

_"Hnnn…!"_ Yasmin soon begins to kiss his neck, still thrusting against him a little.

Handy had enjoyed the kisses Yasmin had to offer when it sent him a chill down his back. He then gripped her smurf a little tighter as he soon pumped it a little harder. Yasmin kissed him more wildly and had moaned louder with pleasure. Then she stopped kissing his neck and looked back up to him again, licking over her own lips.

"You're so smurfy when ya like this…" Handy said smirking devilishly with his eyes hooded.

The small designer Smurfette smiled slightly and then moved her head closer so that their noses touched each other. The worker light rubbed his nose against hers affectionately as he continued to finger her deeper and pump at a quicker pace.

_"Haahh… hahh… Handy…"_ Yasmin huffed, closing her eyes again.

_"That's it…"_ Handy said softly. _"Just keep smurfin'..."_

_"Ahh…"_ Yasmin had then panted harder as she soon felt close to her climax. _"H-Handy… I… ahhw… I…!"_

Knowing that the Smurfette was closing in to her release, Handy whispered into her ear, smiling as he closed his eyes,_ "Let it all out… I wanna see you smurf all over and taste those sweet juices…"_ Then he began to pump her at full speed and fingered her at the same pace, feeling Yasmin's walls starting to contract.

_"Hnn… haahh…"_ Yasmin soon couldn't hold it in much longer as she suddenly squirted her essence all over Handy's finger, their nightclothes and the bed. _**"AAAHHHHW! Ahhh…! Handy…!"**_

Handy soon took his fingers out of Handy's entrance. He had then pulled on the collar of her nightclothes and forced a strong, passionate kiss on her lips.

_"Ahhnn…"_ Yasmin accepted the kiss while she still panted fast.

And while they were kissing, Handy slid his tongue inside her mouth, mixing her saliva in with his. _"Mmmm…"_

Yasmin had then licked over his tongue, swallowing their saliva as some of it drizzled down their mouths. Handy deepened the kiss as he began to breathe heavily through his nose. The Smurfette in the visor soon licked over his tongue more. And as she continued to do so, she placed one hand on Handy's cheek, beginning to stroke it gently. The hot, light worker could feel his heart pounding as he started to breathe faster. He soon felt his smurf starting to rise through his shorts until Yasmin then broke their kiss. The fashion designer looked up at him with hooded eyes, still panting fast along with Handy doing the same, looking back to her with heavy eyes. His heart raced faster as he begins to calm down and smile at her.

"I'm so glad you came…" Handy said and looked down, letting go of Yasmin's flesh. "...Literally, hehe…"

Yasmin then smiled back at him and said, "...I actually was a little afraid someone would see me as I come to your house…"

"Nah… I don't think no one would…" Afterwards, Handy begins to lick off the essence smurfed on his hand hungrily. Once he was finished, he licked over his own lips and stared straight at Yasmin. "You make a smurfy midnight snack…" he husked.

The fashionista soon blushed once again and giggled. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek.

_"I love ya…"_ Handy whispered, smiling and sighing.

_"I love you too…"_ Yasmin whispered back.

Handy afterwards, kissed her forehead and soon got up from the bed. Yasmin had looked up to him wondering why he did so. And as Handy stood from the side of the bed, he looked back down to her and smiled devilishly. He then placed both his hands gripping at the bottom of his nightshirt and lifts it up slowly, revealing his bare, light, slender chest. Yasmin had blushed even deeper as she took a real good look at him. After that, the worker Smurf dropped his nightshirt purposely on the floor close to the bed. He began to run his hands slowly past his chest all the way to his abdomen. Then he ran them back up seductively, touching his body sexually. And while Yasmin watched him, she felt her heart beginning to race again. Handy had then raised his arms up, placing his hands behind his head and began to wink his eye. He looked to his admired girlfriend with hooded eyes as he winked his eye more for her. And as Yasmin kept her eyes on him, she started to breathe at a faster pace and licked over his lips a little.

When Handy saw Yasmin's reaction, he smiled more sinisterly and put his arms back down. He then winked his other eye, showing her his best physique. "You like what ya see?"

The fashionista, still watching nodded slightly admiring his smurfy shape. She wasn't able to say or do anything else while Handy winked his eye more and exhaled. After showing off his hot, light eye to her, the sexy, seductiive Smurf crawled back up onto the bed and maneuvered over on top of Yasmin. He pressed his hands against her slender chest slowly and slid them all the way to the bottom of her nightclothes. Handy looked back up to Yasmin and slowly pulled it off, revealing her naked in his bed. The little Smurfette then looked into his eyes as her side started to shake again, feeling excited. Handy licked over his own lips and took a hold of Yasmin's hand. With her hand, she slid it inside his shorts for him to feel his almost long, hardened, smurf.

_"Hnn…"_ Yasmin had then carefully stroked it with his fingertips gently.

Handy tilted his head back a little at the feeling and licked over her lips again. _"Nnn…"_

Yasmin, after caressing his blue flesh, touched it with her whole hand and begins to rub it slowly, causing Handy to moan a little.

_"Ahhh… Oh yeah…"_ Handy begins to feel excited as his smurf hardened a little more from her touch.

The fashionista continued to rub it and smiled at him. She had then placed her other hand on Handy's cheek, stroking it affectionately with her thumb. The light Smurf enjoyed the feeling and looked to her with heavy eyes, blushing deeply. He soon begins to pant as Yasmin pulled his head down a little and licked over his nose. Handy smiled as he blushed more and too licked her nose in return. Yasmin had smiled more as she then begins to rub his smurf at a faster pace.

_"Ahhh… ahhh…"_ Handy panted faster as his smurf became fully aroused.

_"Hmm…"_ Yasmin had rubbed it a little longer until she took her finger out to pull his down shorts down.

And when she pulled the shorts down, Handy's smurf bounced out of his shorts happily and began to throb through the tip. The light-looking Smurf looked down to his throbbing blue flesh and blushed deeper, still panting. The sewing-working Smurfette looked down at it as well and licked over her lips, seductively. She soon begins to touch it again, stroking the tip with her thumb.

_"Ahhnnn…"_ the light moaned a little louder. He then placed his finger on Yasmin's smurf and begins to massage it again.

_"Hahww…"_ Yasmin reacted as she gripped Handy's smurf a little tighter at the feeling.

_"Nnn…! Y-Yasmin…!"_ Handy cried as he felt his smurf pulsating through her finger. _"Hahh… hahh…"_

Yasmin had started to pant as she felt her smurf rising again. _"Hnn… hahh…"_

Handy's heart raced faster as his adrenaline was flowing through him, making himself feel so pumped. He begins to breathe much faster through his light chest and rubbed Yasmin's smurf a little harder. The lusty designer had started to moan again with her heart racing as fast as Handy's. She then too rubbed his smurf at a faster pace, making Handy cry out more.

_"Ahhh… Baby…! Ahhh…! Oh smurf…!"_

_"Hah… hahww… Handy…!"_ Yasmin then looked back up to him with pleading eyes._ "Ohw, Handy... hahh… Please take me…!"_

_"Aww, yes…! Hahhh… ahhh… Anything for you…"_

And after much consideration, Handy pulled her up and locked his mouth with hers with a strong kiss. After a minute had passed, he breaks the kiss as Yasmin looked deep into his eyes, panting and stroking her cheek softly.

_"I love you so much…"_ Handy panted and husked.

_"I love you too…"_ Yasmin replied smiling and gave him another quick kiss on his lips.

Soon after, Handy brought her back down on the bed and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He had gazed affectionately at her while he still rubbed her smurf. Yasmin still smiled at him with her eyes hooded and her face all flushed. And afterwards, she spread out her legs a little as Handy smiled back seeing her open up for him. He let go of her cheek and then take a hold of his own smurf. He positioned it close to his female's entrance as he slowly made his way inside without having to hurt her.

_"Ahwww…!"_ The fashionista moaned a little loud as she felt him entering inside her.

_"Hahh… You're even tighter than last time…"_ Handy husked, pushing inside her deeper.

_"Hmm… hnn…"_ Yasmin chirred, closing her eyes. _"It feels so good when you're inside me…"_

_"Nnn… It doesn't hurt you at all…?"_

_"N-no…"_ Yasmin shook her head slowly.

_"Mmm… I'm glad…"_ Handy smiled as he pushed himself all the way in, feeling more excited. _"Hahhh…"_

_"Ahhh…!"_ The fashionista Smurfette moaned even louder and tilted her head to the side.

_"Shhh… Easy babe… Wouldn't wanna wake anysmurf up, do we…?"_

Yasmin quickly opened her eyes again and looked up to him, panting fast. "I'm sorry…!"

"Heheh, it's no problem… Though, I do love it when you cry…"

Then the light Smurf begins to thrust in and out of her slowly and pumped her smurf at the same pace. Yasmin smiled a little and closed her eyes once more, enjoying the feeling of Handy thrusting inside her. Afterwards, Handy begins to rub her smurf more at a normal pace and gripped her thigh with his other hand, kneading it tenderly. He soon started to sweat a little and panted harder.

_"Hmm… hahh…"_ Yasmin then begins to thrust a little against him.

_"Mmmm… Oh baby…"_ Handy cooed, pushing in harder and groaned.

_"Ahh… ahhh…"_ Yasmin soon moaned a little louder again and began to sweat as well.

_"Hahhh… Nnnn…"_ The light worker began to pump her smurf a little faster as he panted faster. _"Nnnhhh…! Yasmin…!"_

_"Hahww… Handy…"_ The fashionista kept thrusting against him a bit harder while Handy felt her up with her smurf disappearing and reappearing inside her.

_"Ahhh… Smurf my name…"_ he pleaded, thrusting harder and a little faster.

Yasmin opened her eyes a little and looked up to him as she smurfed his name. _"Handy… hahh… Handy… Handy…!"_

_"Nnnn… You sound so enchanting…"_ Handy husked._ "Hahhh… ahh…"_

Then he soon pulled her up closer and started to thrust faster. Yasmin wrapped her arms around his neck and too started thrust against him fast. She kept on smurfing his name into his ear feeling her heart racing smurfily as his.

_"Handy… ahh…!"_

_"Awwhhh… Yasmin… Yasmin…"_ Handy chanted her name as well until he pumped her smurf at full speed along with her thrusting, now feeling close to his climax.

Yasmin held him tight as she also felt close to her climax once again. _"Hahhhw…Handy…! Ahh…!"_

_"Ahh… Ahhh… Hahhh…"_ The submissive Smurf soon held her closer, smurfing her real fast. _"Let it out…!"_

And before Yasmin would cry out her orgasm, Handy had forced another strong kiss on her lips. _"Mhhh… hmm…!"_ The designer Smurfette then had to break the kiss as she came all over herself and Handy a second time._** "AAAAHWWW, HANDY! Haahwww…!"**_

_"Ahh… Hahhh… Ahhhh…!"_ After Yasmin smurfed herself Handy joined in and finally smurfed his load, long and hard inside of her. _**"NNNNAAAHHH! YASMIN!"** _He had ridden her essence all out until she was completely empty. _"Hahhwww…"_

_"Hahh… hah… hahh…"_ And after Yasmin was filled up by her light lover, she rested her head on Handy's shoulder while she panted fast.

Handy panted hard and fast as he cooled himself down. He sweated immensely in their afterglow with his and Yasmin's face beat red from the aftermath. _"Hahh… ahhh… haahhh… huhh…"_

And as the Smurfs cooled down a little, Yasmin felt both their hearts beating fast against each other. She then begins to stroke his back a little with her fingertips, making Handy chirr at the feeling when he finally calmed down. And while the Smurfette caressed his light back, Handy pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head and nuzzled against hers.

"Oh, Yasmin…" he sighed happily.

Yasmin smiled slightly as she continued to stroke his back. "Hmmm… I'm sure I can sleep better now…" she said and giggled.

Handy smiled back and laughed saying, "And I sure can get use to ya smurfin' over my house every night. Heheh…"

"Oh, Handy…" Yasmin giggled more and rubbed her nose against his.

"I don't care how late is it," Handy sighed. "I don't mind you comin' over my place while everysmurf's asleep. It gets a little lonely after a while and my bed feels cold and empty without ya."

"...That's exactly the reason why I couldn't sleep…" Yasmin afterwards, snuggled up to his cheek and then whispered, _"I just needed you by my side…"_

Then the light Smurf smiled more at her as he whispered back, _"And that's why I needed you by my side…"_

After that, Yasmin sighed and held him tight in their loving embrace. She then kissed his cheek, making Handy blush as he too kissed her in return. The designer soon smiled and looked dreamily into his dark, black eyes. Handy had too looked into her light, black eyes as well and couldn't help on how beautiful they were.

"My smurf, you're so beautiful… It makes my heart flutter…"

In a mere reaction, the slender slightly-built Smurfette blushed and looked away shyly from him. The handsome, light Smurf had then placed his hand under her chin and turned her head back to face him.

"You're somethin' else," he said, giving out a light laugh.

He smiled and looked into her eyes once more as Yasmin smiled sweetly at him in return, blushing a little more. She'd given him a sweet kiss on his nose, making the light builder blush even more. And after they both gazed at one another, Handy slowly begins to bring Yasmin back down in the bed with her now lying on top of him. Yasmin gently laid her head comfortably on his small, light chest and sighed. Then she placed one hand behind Handy's head and begins to stroke it softly.

_"Hmm…"_ Handy just loved this feeling as he begins to feel goose bumps forming on his blue skin. He then looked to her and smiled as Yasmin looked up and smiled back at him, stroking his head more.

Sighing deeply, the lightman could feel his heart more content from his best girlfriend's touches. And without a hesitation, he began to kiss her softly on the lips. Yasmin had accepted the kiss and pulled his head a little closer. Handy soon cupped her cheek softly as he deepened the kiss. The little fashion licked over his lips and began to shake her side once again from the sensation.

_"Mmm…"_ Handy started to blush again and slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately.

_"Hahh…"_ Yasmin licked over his tongue and soon felt how her heart started to beat faster again.

Handy pulled her closer and also felt his heart racing fast with Yasmin's hand pressed on his chest. He had tasted her sweet taste buds from within, causing himself to feel another chill down his spine. Yasmin began to stroke his light chest gently while she still kissed him. The smurfy worker still tasted her as he licked over her tongue and started to breathe a little hard through his nose.

_"Hahww…"_ Yasmin soon begins to pant and then mixed his saliva with his.

Handy hungrily swallowed in hers saliva and his. He then kissed her deeper and placed his other hand on her back, stroking it gently. _"Hnnn…"_

The little Smurfette in the visor had kissed him a little while longer until she broke the kiss. She then snuggled up to his cheek with the light Smurf snuggling back and hugging her tight. As they both were wrapped in each other's arms, Handy suddenly began to yawn. Yasmin had too yawned with him and giggled a little, looking up to him.

"Ya sure look real smurfy…" Handy laughed a little until he could feel his own eyes starting to grow heavy.

"Hmm, you do too…" Yasmin replied and rested her head down on his chest again.

And with a happy sigh, Handy closed his eyes and smiled while Yasmin pulled up the blankets as she too closed her eyes as well.

"I love you, Yasmin…"

"I love you too, Handy…"

_"More than anything in the world…"_ Handy whispered.

Yasmin smiled as she yawned once more. Handy had then held her close to his beating heart and finally fell asleep. Yasmin listened to Handy's heart for a while until she also fell asleep. And as he slept, Handy rested his head on hers. He had never felt more comfortable with his beloved Smurfette cuddled in their warm, everlasting embrace. And Handy had been truly happy while both he and Yasmin slumbered together in his bed for the second time.

* * *

The End.


End file.
